Problem: In $\triangle{ABC}$ with $AB = 12$, $BC = 13$, and $AC = 15$, let $M$ be a point on $\overline{AC}$ such that the incircles of $\triangle{ABM}$ and $\triangle{BCM}$ have equal radii. Then $\frac{AM}{CM} = \frac{p}{q}$, where $p$ and $q$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $p + q$.

[asy] import graph; defaultpen(linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(10)); size(200);    /* segments and figures */ draw((0,0)--(15,0)); draw((15,0)--(6.66667,9.97775)); draw((6.66667,9.97775)--(0,0)); draw((7.33333,0)--(6.66667,9.97775)); draw(circle((4.66667,2.49444),2.49444)); draw(circle((9.66667,2.49444),2.49444)); draw((4.66667,0)--(4.66667,2.49444)); draw((9.66667,2.49444)--(9.66667,0));    /* points and labels */ label("r",(10.19662,1.92704),SE); label("r",(5.02391,1.8773),SE); dot((0,0)); label("$A$",(-1.04408,-0.60958),NE); dot((15,0)); label("$C$",(15.41907,-0.46037),NE); dot((6.66667,9.97775)); label("$B$",(6.66525,10.23322),NE); label("$15$",(6.01866,-1.15669),NE); label("$13$",(11.44006,5.50815),NE); label("$12$",(2.28834,5.75684),NE); dot((7.33333,0)); label("$M$",(7.56053,-1.000),NE); label("$H_1$",(3.97942,-1.200),NE); label("$H_2$",(9.54741,-1.200),NE); dot((4.66667,2.49444)); label("$I_1$",(3.97942,2.92179),NE); dot((9.66667,2.49444)); label("$I_2$",(9.54741,2.92179),NE); clip((-3.72991,-6.47862)--(-3.72991,17.44518)--(32.23039,17.44518)--(32.23039,-6.47862)--cycle); [/asy]
Let $AM = x$, then $CM = 15 - x$. Also let $BM = d$ Clearly, $\frac {[ABM]}{[CBM]} = \frac {x}{15 - x}$. We can also express each area by the rs formula. Then $\frac {[ABM]}{[CBM]} = \frac {p(ABM)}{p(CBM)} = \frac {12 + d + x}{28 + d - x}$. Equating and cross-multiplying yields $25x + 2dx = 15d + 180$ or $d = \frac {25x - 180}{15 - 2x}.$ Note that for $d$ to be positive, we must have $7.2 < x < 7.5$.
By Stewart's Theorem, we have $12^2(15 - x) + 13^2x = d^215 + 15x(15 - x)$ or $432 = 3d^2 + 40x - 3x^2.$ Brute forcing by plugging in our previous result for $d$, we have $432 = \frac {3(25x - 180)^2}{(15 - 2x)^2} + 40x - 3x^2.$ Clearing the fraction and gathering like terms, we get $0 = 12x^4 - 340x^3 + 2928x^2 - 7920x.$
Aside: Since $x$ must be rational in order for our answer to be in the desired form, we can use the Rational Root Theorem to reveal that $12x$ is an integer. The only such $x$ in the above-stated range is $\frac {22}3$.
Legitimately solving that quartic, note that $x = 0$ and $x = 15$ should clearly be solutions, corresponding to the sides of the triangle and thus degenerate cevians. Factoring those out, we get $0 = 4x(x - 15)(3x^2 - 40x + 132) = x(x - 15)(x - 6)(3x - 22).$ The only solution in the desired range is thus $\frac {22}3$. Then $CM = \frac {23}3$, and our desired ratio $\frac {AM}{CM} = \frac {22}{23}$, giving us an answer of $\boxed{45}$.